That One Night
by Pandors
Summary: Jason wakes up in Percy's bed in his boxers. A relationship starts growing between them until it turns into something else. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Confusion

**Decided to do a Jercy story because I got bored :P. Won't be perfect because my laptop broke and now I'm stuck with my IPad. But anyway, let's start the story! Btw I suck at intros. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns HoO and Pj. **

Jason woke up feeling the most refreshed in days. He saw clothes thrown all across his rooms. He'll just clean it up later. He saw a water fountain spraying water in the corner. Meh, he'll just return it to its owner. He turned to the side and saw a sleeping Percy. He'll just drop him off at Percy's room. Wait a second.

**MESSY CLOTHES IN HIS ROOM.**

**A WATER FOUNTAIN... IN HIS ROOM? **

**PERCY! IN HIS ROOM?!**

Jason pulled off the covers slowly so Percy wouldn't wake up then took a look at the room. Wait, this isn't even his room. All of a sudden he felt pain in his waist. When he looked down to see if there were any bruises he noticed he was only wearing his boxers. Just then a thought went across his mind. A thought of something that he shouldn't have thought of. 'There is no way that could've happened.' Jason thought. 'Right?' Maybe it was just a Leo playing a prank on them. Yeah that's what happened.

Jason decided to take a shower to make sure there was no trace of Percy left on his body. He grabbed his clothes and left for his room. He got out a fresh pair of clothes and went to the showers. He tried to remember what happened yesterday. He remembered everything up until he helped Leo. Everything else just... disappeared.

Jason shut off the shower deciding to just forget about it. It would be better if Percy didn't know. Jason walked out of the showering room wincing at the pain in his waist reminding him of what could've happened. It made Jason feel sick thinking about that.

Jason went to the dining hall to get breakfast. After he got his food he started digging in. After a while Percy walked in. Jason looked up and saw it was Percy. A scowl formed on his face. When he first met Percy he thought he would be a cool guy but he was off. Way off. Percy acted like a jerk to him. He would always say something to get on Jason's nerves. When Percy sat down, he ordered blue waffles and started kicking Jason's foot. "Hey Grace, I see you've been having fun lately, seeing those hickeys on your neck." Percy snickered.

"Fuck off, Jackson." Jason growled but Jason was actually woried that Percy knew what happened yesterday. Percy was about to say something else when Annabeth walked in. That shut Percy up real quick. Jason took that as his chance to leave. When Jason was walking out the door he winced again. Jason held his breath when he saw Percy narrowing his eyes at him. Jason walked out as fast as he could to the arena. He sighed but he was actually really nervous. Then all of a sudden Jason remembered he left his shoe in Percy's room. Jason face palmed while whispering, "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"Of coure you're and idiot Grace. I bet you got hurt while you were training. How are we going to survive with someone like you on our team." Percy said. Jason sighed with relief because that meant Percy doesn't know what happened. Jason ignored Percy and started cutting up dummies. "Your stance is all wrong an stop trying to disarm them while you're slashing!" Percy yelled. Jason had enough of Percy and went to his room.

Jason was in his room for a couple of minutes before Percy barged in. He was holding Jason's shoe. Oh shit. "Would you care to explain this?" Percy asked. "Um..." was all Jason could think of. "Wow Jason, and I thought you were neat." Percy said while dropping Jason's shoe. "Next time that happens I'm throwing it out to sea."

'Man it's a miracle that Percy hasn't figured out what happened yet. He needs to start avoiding him. Jason remembered how Percy told him he had hickies on his neck. Jason looked in the mirror and that confirmed his thoughts. He and Percy Jackson had had... sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, didn't see you there. Well I am going to just say. I looked at my ONE review and sees that it says my first chapter is almost the same as another story. I've never even read that story! If it looks almost identical then my apologies. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns P.J and HoO.**

Jason is starting to think Percy knows what happened. Percy keeps looking at him suspiciously. Jason is trying his best to make sure Percy doesn't figure out what happened. He's avoiding him and trying his best to ignore him when Percy says something to him. Jason thought if he played his cards right Percy would never know what happened.

Then a thought went across his mind. What if he scratched Percy's back, leaving scratch marks. If he did do that and Percy put two and two together. Jason wouldn't be a happy camper. Jason still couldn't believe he bottomed though. Sure Percy is strong and all but still Jason is strong too. Being penetrated by a guy is weird especially when your a guy too. Just thinking about it made Jason sick.

To try and forget about this conversation Jason thought it was time for lunch. When Jasin arrived in the Dining hall he saw Percy sitting in his seat. Jason just ignored him not wanting Percy to notice him. Of coure he had bad luck. Percy noticed him immediately. He started kicking Jason's foot under the table.

"Hey Grace, I see you finally stopped leaving your shit in my room" Percy said with a smirk. Jason tried his best to fade out his voice. Guess it wasn't a good time to eat lunch. Jason got up and made it halfway through the doorway before Percy called his name. Jason turned around to come face to face with Percy.

"So Grace, the day I found your shoe in my room, I magically got scratch marks on my back. You've been completely ignoring me ever since. It's like you know something I don't" Percy told Jason. Winkle a percy was talking he would take a step forward making Jason take a step backward. They somehow found themselves in Jason's room. Their faces right next to each other. Their eyes straight at the others own eyes.

Then all of a sudden Percy slammed his lips onto Jason's. Jason made a Hmpph sound and he was shocked. He gasped and Percy took that opportunity to drive his tounge into Jason's open mouth. Jason saw what was going on here and got mad. There was no way he was bottoming again. Jason tried to overpower Percy in their tounge battle but Percy was just to skilled. Percy then start pulling Jason's shirt revealing his abs.

Percy's hand started roaming Jason's body. It stopped at his nipple. Percy pinched it but, not to hard. This made Jason moan. Jason blushed because that moan was way too girly for him. Percy started licking on Jason's neck. Then he bit it, hard enough to make it bleed. Jason felt pain but it just made him harder. Percy sucked on the cut then moving on to another spot. He licked it then sucked it most likely making it a hickey. Percy then started going down. He stopped at Jason's nipple again. He licked the area around it then all of a sudden started sucking on it.

Jason put his hands in Percy's hair making him stop right there. Jason tried to stop it but he was letting moans slip out. Percy then picked Jason up and dropped him on the bed. He went right back to sucking on Jason's nipple while pinching the other one. While he was doing this, he was unbuckling Jason's pants. Jason was way to gone to notice this. He pulled down Jason's boxers and started stroking his length. Jason started letting more moans slip out. Percy stopped pinching Jason's nipple and placed his hand in front of Jason's entrance. He looked up to see if Jason noticed or not and slipped a finger through.

Jason felt pain at his backside. He looked over and saw Percy's finger in. 'No, not again!' Jason thought. The pain started subsiding and he started feeling pleasure. He started riding Percy's finger. Percy took that as a sign to add another finger. Jason felt little pain but it turned into pleasure again. Percy added one more finger and Jasom felt like he was in paradise. Of course he wasn't going to tell Percy that.

Percy then hit something which made Jason feel 10 times better. Percy kept on hitting that spot making it harder for Jason to keep in his moans. Then Percy removed his fingers. Jason almost whimpered at the loss. Percy looked straight into Jason's and saw lust and want.

"You Ready?" Percy asked. Jason nodded his head. Percy put Jason on the bed so he was laying on his back. Then he put Jason's legs onto his shoulders. Then he slowly started to put his length into Jason. Percy moaned because Jason was so tight.

The pain was crazy! Jason nearly screamed. Percy didn't move so Jason could get used to it. The pain started to melt away and Jason beginned to like it. He rocked his hips to let Percy know he can start moving.

Percy started st a slow and steady pace but he started to lose self control. He grabbed Jason's waist and started thrusting into him like a mad man. Jason's resistance just broke. He was moaning and not holding back at all. Percy started jerking Jason off because he didn't want to cum first. Jason just couldn't handle it anymore and orgasmed. It was so strong he was only seeing white.

Percy came right after because Jason started clenching onto his member. He held himself steady by holding onto Jason. Both boys were sweaty and tired. Percy pulled out of Jason with a 'Pop!' and fell to the side of him. He instantly fell asleep.

Jason tried to stay away from the warmth that was Percy's body but gave up. He laid his head on his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well that was... interesting. It was my first time writing something like that btw. Well anyway have a great spring break. PEACE! ~ Yours Truly, Pandors.**


End file.
